


Cheater

by xiaohuixie8



Category: all鬼
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohuixie8/pseuds/xiaohuixie8





	1. Chapter 1

Cheater作弊者

 

夜半的舞池表演刚歇，身后紧守着的小跟班赶紧给王琳凯披上了一张像刚从动物身上剥下来长毛貂皮。她的肩膀被大貂垫宽了不少，刘海被发胶整齐地附着于脑后，大背头使得她的气势也变得攻起来，急匆匆的步子带着风尘和一股幽深致命的浓香水味。

她总是喜欢这么浮夸的打扮，虽然她的老公林彦俊更喜欢她穿得清纯一点，哪怕是装得纯一点也好，但那都得依着王琳凯心情。

黄明昊已经逃家有两个月了，如果今夜再不顺点东西，他就真的得去睡栈道了。

他故意将黑色鸭舌帽压得更低了一点，在与貂皮“暴发户”擦肩而过时，将魔爪伸向了王琳凯的口袋。

他的指尖成功触到机壳的冰冷!

“啪!”

王琳凯突然回首，拍掉对方的手，狠狠地瞪了鸭舌帽一眼；黄明昊抬起头来，一下子就被那双媚眼和闪着鎏金光彩的唇所吸引，竟也傻到忘了把手从王琳凯那抽回来。

手下们这才发现他们的小主子差点被盗了，二话不说就暴力地把黄明昊五花大绑，将他脑袋死死地按在了吧台冰冷的黑色桌面上，等候王琳凯的发话。

“叫什么？”  
“黄明昊。”  
“几岁了?”王琳凯将黄明昊的帽子摘下，微微眯眼并细细地打量起这张带着一点嫩气的帅脸。

“17”黄明昊歪着头，如实回答道。

“呵，不错嘛，我17岁时还在被林彦俊按着头狠cao，而你17岁就敢偷黑帮老大女人的手机了？”

黄明昊并没有任何惧色，说被抓到算是自己倒霉，要杀要剐任凭王琳凯摆布。

呵呵呵，王琳凯笑得合不拢嘴，用纤细的食指轻轻地勾起黄明昊的下巴，四目相对，像是要把17岁少年的心魄看穿，于是开口问道：

“那我要你保护我，永不背叛。你能做到吗？”  
黄明昊没想过自己如此倒霉会碰上黑帮的人，本早就做好了被扭送警局准备，却被王琳凯搞得懵逼，但他一向喜欢搞事的心脏却又在此刻瞎几把乱跳。

王琳凯像服侍自己老公一般，骑坐在皮革椅上，微微地低下了头，将碎发往而后撩了一下后便双手捧住黄明昊叛逆又倔强的脸蛋“我知道你已经无路可走了，我可以帮你哦!”说着便用涂着鎏金唇彩的嘴轻咬了一口黄明昊的脖子，将唇印完美地印在了黄明昊右颈上，像是签订契约的盖章。

旁边的手下自动背过身，默许了小主子的行为。王琳凯知道养虎为患的警醒，他也清楚地知道黄明昊绝对不是省油的灯，可他必须在林彦俊那边留张底牌，以免出事的时候死得太难看了。

黄明昊饿了两天的肚子都没有感觉了，此刻，他只觉得口干舌燥和气血上涌，恨不得将王琳凯扒皮拆骨、吸干这个妖精的所有血液。

王琳凯刚准备从皮革椅上起身就被黄明昊用手掌按了回去，“那我是不是要先报答一下姐姐?”黄明昊坏笑着，将邪恶的五指沿着王琳凯的黑色丝袜滑进了王琳凯的皮裙里。

灵活的指头在王琳凯皮裙内不断地游走，撩得王琳凯心痒痒。终于，黄明昊的食指和中指捅破了裹住王琳凯阴户的黑丝，轻易地将蕾丝薄内裤剥弄到一旁，两根指头像筷子一样夹着王琳凯的阴蒂并用力地往外撕扯和左右揉搓着。

“呃呃呃……”王琳凯像小婴儿般开始小声地哼叫了起来，于是黄明昊得意地更进一步将中指桶进了王琳凯那流着蜜汁的穴儿里，他的手指与滚烫的穴壁之间快速地摩擦起火，随之两根手指、三根手指……王琳凯阴户地带的黑丝被黄明昊撕扯搅和地乱七八糟的。但她毫不在意，而是全身心地感受着这场突如其来的“指奸”，并吐着热气哈在黄明昊已经憋得够红的脸上。

“嗯嗯嗯~好舒服啊明昊~明昊~明昊啊啊啊啊啊啊”王琳凯终于在黄明昊疾风骤雨般的指奸下到达了高潮，穴儿吐出一大股湿滑黏腻又腥臊的液体将黄明昊的整个手掌和自己被蹂躏到起褶皱的裙子都润得湿漉漉的。

“姐姐，明昊厉不厉害?”

黄明昊又对着王琳凯那张高潮后潮红的脸，用那只被润湿的手伸进了自己鼓囊囊的裤袋子里。

“臭小子，想活命就对你俊哥守口如瓶今晚的事!”王琳凯拉好裙子，披好貂皮，又人模人样地回了车库。

“呵，明明很爽的样子。”

黄明昊嘲讽了一下，快速解决了手上的生理问题，快步跟上了王琳凯的手下们，一起回了贼窝。

“哥哥~哥哥?”

王琳凯一回家就脱掉了貂皮，四处寻找林彦俊的身影。

“怎么了？我的大美女?”林彦俊刚从地下室取酒回来，就看见满脸通红的王琳凯焦急地找着自己。

“我出去喝酒，结果被人下了药，哥哥帮帮琳琳~”

“你说什么?什么人这么大胆?有没有抓到他?”林彦俊突然有点火大了起来。

“哎呀，别管了，你这个死鬼还不快点过来!”

林彦俊闻言放下了手中的红酒，解开裤链，将“凶器”袒露了出来。

“哥哥，狠狠cao我!”王琳凯的妆已经掉的差不多了，只剩下小猫一般幼齿的素颜，摇着尾巴，匍匐地爬到林彦俊脚边，将自己pp翘了起来，主动求cao。

而林彦俊,求之不得。


	2. Cheater2

Cheater2  
作弊者

 

4月4日，阴雨天。

 

王琳凯身上裹着一件驼色的针织衫，像一只白色的猫咪蜷缩在卡其色的沙发上。她一动也不动，呆呆地听着窗外的风拍打窗帘流苏的声音，玻璃珠般通透的眼里透出冰冷。

 

黄明昊找管家要了一张毯子，小心翼翼地靠近王琳凯，将毛绒绒的毯子轻轻地小猫咪身上。小猫咪一言不发，只是侧了个身，蓝格的毛绒毯子便从沙发上滑落，那瞬间黄明昊的心也跟着滑落到低谷，消无声息的。

 

他明明知道姐姐在想什么，他却无可奈何，也无能为力。

 

距离林彦俊走已经有28天，王琳凯由最初的通宵蹦迪喝酒，到疯狂购物发泄再到如今相思入骨到自闭了。

 

林彦俊捣鼓的是黑手买卖，这次对头又对行踪实行封闭式保密，直接切断了所有涉事交易者与外界的联系，因此王琳凯已经时隔16天没有听到那个低沉又带着挑逗意味的嗓音了。跟林彦俊在一起的这三年里，这是她头一回和他分开这么久。虽然王琳凯一直羞于启齿，但事实上自己对林彦俊的过度依赖症，她已病入膏肓。

 

另一方面，说不担心林彦俊是假的，王琳凯彻夜彻夜的不能眠，像个怀孕的女人会因为担心在外漂泊的丈夫而紧张到孕吐。

 

黄明昊从市场买了些新鲜的青梅回来，王琳凯用染红指甲的纤细指头撵起了一颗青梅尝了一下后再也不吃了，说是太涩了。黄明昊看着眉头紧锁、闷闷不乐的王琳凯，心里也难受得打紧，头盔也没戴，就急忙骑着机车重新去给姐姐买腌制的话梅了。

 

等到黄明昊回来时，他不敢相信因为这短短的半个小时的“失陪”，王琳凯差点没命!

一个五大三粗的壮汉死死地掐住王琳凯的脖颈，按住她的脑袋就砸向了身后的墙壁。

黄明昊一下子心吊到了嗓子眼，那种死亡的压迫感铺天盖地朝他涌来，但还好，这一次，他并没有掉链子。

王琳凯在因头部受到暴力撞击而昏迷之前，她看到黄明昊眼疾手快地抄起了柜台上的石塑砸向了施暴者。

黄明昊又怕不够似的，在大汉倒地后狠厉地又连续暴击了对方头破血脑袋十几次，直到湿漉漉黏糊糊的血腥味在整间房子扩散开来，壮汉如块石般倒在地上一动不动时，他才真正意识到了:

 

他杀人了!!!

 

王琳凯从鬼门关被黄明昊硬生生地拽了回来，眼珠子都要瞪出来了，眼睛红红的，还不死心地盯着黄明昊又边揉着被掐得红紫的脖根，边咳嗽边呻吟。

“姐姐，你没事吧？”  
黄明昊一边抚着王琳凯的背，一边关切地问道。王琳凯故作镇定地摇了摇头，脑袋重似千斤顶。

 

她当初本想留着黄明昊慢慢地培养，总有一天能派得上用场。

没想到，这一天，这么快就来临了。

 

仇家找上门来来要杀她，如果这次林彦俊接触的卖家也是仇家乔装的，那么，林彦俊会不会已经……

 

王琳凯完全不敢往下想了，她害怕得手止不住地抖，直到最后像个没有意识的木偶般被黄明昊拖离了这个被称之为“家”的地方，她才意识到他们被迫踏上了逃亡之路，而林彦俊是生是死，下落不明。

 

黄明昊怕透露行踪，连夜开车将王琳凯带回了温州。王琳凯因为头部受到撞击，一直处于半昏迷状态，虽然因为担心林彦俊而神经紧绷，但在经历了长途颠簸的车程后，终于扛不住地在后车座上昏睡了过去。

 

黄明昊好像一夜之间长大了，他稳稳当当地开着高速夜车，刺骨的夜风灌进车里，让他时刻保持清醒的头脑。他甚至冷静得可怕，在护送王琳凯的路上还安排好了人去打探林彦俊的下落。

 

王琳凯这一睡就睡了一天一夜，醒来时虚弱得像座残破的枯尸，还执意要去云南找老公，任凭黄明昊怎么劝都没用。

“你先喝粥，把病养好了我们再去找他。”

黄明昊嘴皮子都快磨破了，王琳凯还是像头发癫的母狗般，大喊大叫，发脾气地把将桌上的热粥、菜品和药全部扫到了地上，噼里啪啦，滚烫的白粥伴随着其他东西撒了满地。

 

看着一副形容枯槁的鬼样还红着眼像疯狗一样跟他对着干的姐姐，黄明昊狠狠地扇了王琳凯一巴掌。王琳凯像是被打倒的破风筝般极速坠落，摸着火辣辣的脸颊，安静如鸡地蜷缩缩在了床头。

 

黄明昊看着终于安静下来的王琳凯，顾不上收拾地板，打了盆清水过来给王琳凯擦脸。

“把衣服脱了!”  
带着警告的口吻。

 

王琳凯抬头偷偷撇了一眼严肃的黄明昊，乖乖听话地解开了棉质睡衣的纽扣。黄明昊面不改色地用湿毛巾给王琳凯擦拭着身体，王琳凯也感觉到擦拭后，身上没有那种瘙痒感了。就在她放松警惕享受着黄明昊的清洁服务时，突然有一股强劲的力量死死地固定住了她的肩膀。接着就是来自黄明昊一顿疾风骤雨般的吻。

 

黄明昊用力地舔咬着王琳凯的唇舌，他觉得自己是被逼疯了，为了这个女人做牛做马、手染鲜血、铺桥修路又亡命天涯的，不让她受点儿教训，怕是自己要当一辈子该死的老实人。

 

直到黄明昊突破最后一道防线，将滚烫的阴茎埋进自己的花穴时，王琳凯都没有再反抗一下。

她只觉得，自己活该。

 

黄明昊流着热汗将大股的白浊液喷射进姐姐的穴儿内时，他满足地呼了口气，用手掌一下一下地抚弄着王琳凯的头发，轻笑着夸奖道

“姐姐好乖啊~”。

王琳凯只觉得下体有黏糊糊的液体流出来的感觉，不舒服地扭了扭腰，就被黄明昊按着喂了些药和温水下肚。

 

王琳凯不敢再忤逆黄明昊的意志，只一言不发乖乖地吃着饭和药，并配合地在黄明昊插入式行为时，像猫咪叫春般呻吟几声，假戏真做到黄明昊差点以为她已经放弃了再寻林彦俊的念头。

但终于有一日，他的姐姐还是问起了他林彦俊的下落打听到了没有。

 

黄明昊沉默了许久，叹了口气，最终还是开口了:

“大哥死在了云南。”

“你撒谎——”

“这不可能的，不可能，肯定是你搞错了……”

“黄明昊，你在骗我对不对？”  
……

看着平日里温顺听话的姐姐再次崩溃，黄明昊没有再安慰，而是直接给了王琳凯手机:

“不信，你就打电话去问调查的兄弟，看我是不是在骗你。”

是夜，王琳凯狂奔了三里地打算去亲自去云南找林彦俊的下落。

突然，她觉得腹部隐隐作痛，终于到了难以忍受地步，于是才停下了脚步，瘫坐在了马路上。

最终，黄明昊还是来了，给把王琳凯套了件机车外套把她领回了家。

“姐姐下次要是还敢逃跑，我就把你拷在床上，天天艹，艹到你听话为止。”

黄明昊躺在床上，一边抚摸着王琳凯的脑袋，一边郑重地威胁道。

 

“呵。”

黄明昊看着王琳凯不屑一顾的表情，甚至还有点决绝的样子，体内的烦躁因子又开始作祟了。

 

“不听是吧？那……”

“黄明昊！”王琳凯突然呵斥般地打断了黄明昊的警告。

 

“我怀孕了。”

 

“你说什么？”  
黄明昊突然昏了头，激动地抓住了王琳凯的手腕，问道“是谁的?”

 

“你说呢？”王琳凯撇了一眼黄明昊，意味不明地笑了起来。

 

TBC


End file.
